Fox
Fox, formerly Janine Renard and currently Fox Xanatos, is the wife and partner of criminal mastermind, David Xanatos. Though often serving as Xanatos's subordinate, she is his intellectual equal and an accomplished martial artist. Fox also possesses latent magical abilities, making her one of the most formidable antagonists of the Disney animated series, Gargoyles. She is a secondary player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Searching for Xanatos After Xanatos's capture by the Shredder, Demona takes control of his faction. To Fox's dismay, Demona proves resistant to go searching for Xanatos. Fox takes matters into her own hands, hiring the enigmatic Monkey Fist to discover her husband's whereabouts. He is successful and informs Fox of his location: the Shredder's prison. Due to Demona's hesitance, Fox allies herself with Xanatos's other assistant, Doctor Drakken, in order to attempt a breakout. The Breakout Fox calls together all of Xanatos's allies, aside from the treacherous Demona and Dr. Sevarius, in order to stage the breakout. Xanatos's secret ally, Macbeth, is to take down the Shredder while Fox and her henchmen, the Pack, incapacitate the guards and free Xanatos. Fox leads the frontal assault valiantly, taking down several of the Shredder's foot clan guards. She encounters the Shredder's top ninja, Karai, and faces her down expertly. Though Karai attacks her with whip flailing and katana drawn, Fox fells her with a quick left hook. Fox later frees Xanatos and escapes the compound. The Battle of New York The Shredder, however, does not go down lightly. He plans to destroy the entire universe and rebuild it in his own image. Fox and Xanatos become aware of this upon the arrival of the real, human Shredder; the Shredder previously defeated is actually an alien called Ch'rell. Among the real Shredder's allies is Karai, having betrayed her father. Fox, however, holds nothing against Karai, merely accepting her into the faction. During the ensuing battle of New York, Fox briefly distracts Cobra Commander. Her bullets do nothing to Cobra's mech, and he very nearly guns her down. Family Life Fox survives the battle. As Xanatos's forces emerge triumphant, she and her husband decide to spend most of their time caring for their infant son. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Villains War Reboot Fox, being member of the Pack, is recruited by her husband in the conflict against the other criminal alliances. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Xanatos Alliance in TV Villains Tournament Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Drakken and Xanatos's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Cobra Commander's and Xanatos's Aillance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Xanatos's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains